Hobo 13
Credits Originally aired: Friday July 12, 2002 Writer: Eric Trueheart, Danielle Koenig Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz) , Ted Raimi (Invader Skoodge), R. Lee Ermey (Sergeant Hobo 678), Danielle Koenig (Crystal), Kevin Michael Doyle (Throbulator / Bob), Jhonen Vasquez (Khaaak), Wally Wingert (Skikkiks) Production Code: 15A Storyline When Zim’s constant requests to the Tallest get on their nerves, they attempt to remind him that he is an Invader, not a battle soldier, and that he doesn’t have the training to use the equipment he requested. In order for Zim to prove himself to them, they send him to Hobo 13, an elite training facility that only the best of soldiers stand a chance of completing. While the Tallest hope that Zim will die on the mission and be gone once and for all, they soon discover that Zim is much more cunning than they gave him credit for.(Basically, He just cared for no one but himself, like he always does.) After Zim won the Tallest gave him his own ship. When Zim was trying to fly the ship, Bob was tied up and try to warn Zim that they are heading toward the sun. It is unknown how Zim escape. Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/407/hobo-13/ http://www.veoh.com/browse/videos/category/entertainment/watch/v18517533NHzs49q3# Fun Facts *When Zim is leading his squad through the swamp filled with aliens, Zim throws a rock towards his other team members and the aliens attack them by attatching to their faces. This is a reference to the film entitled Alien. *Invader Skoodge doesn't have a PAK in this episode, despite the fact that Irkens cannot live without their PAK for that long. *When Sergeant Hobo 678 was hitting the Hogulus towards the end of the episode, his right arm was flashing. *The color of the metal on Sergeant Hobo 678's head keeps changing colors throughout this episode. *When Zim threw Invader Skoodge down the canyon, when he hit the hog beast, his pants disappeared. *Shortly after Tallest Purple says he needs a refill, the camera angle changes and it shows the glass as being completely full, though he never got the refill he requested. *This is one of the episode with DVD easter eggs. *One of the aliens in this episode looks similar to one back on earth in skool. (Zootch) That kid is seen in Dark harvest getting hit with a ball. There is speculation saying he too is an alien in disguise. *When Zim climb off the canyon three of his teammates cameback after being elimated in the first challenge. * This is Invader Skoodge last apperence in Invader Zim before cancellation. Quotes :Gir: How 'bout clown taquitos? :Sergeant Hobo 678: I'm really looking forward to twisting you into a twisted horrible knot, made from you! :Zim: With my mighty fists of horror and unstoppable cruelty, I am the tool of destruction, vengence and fury! :Sergeant Hobo 678: I only asked for your name, next! :Throbulator: I am Throbulator, I am a creature of pure headache! Yeow, my head! :Sergeant Hobo 678: Your name, that's all I want! :Invader Skoodge: Invader Skoodge, sir! :Gir: Headless clown! Headless clown! :Sergeant Hobo 678: This is the stinking canyon of the ferocious meat-thirsty Hogulus... :Zim: Of pain? :Sergeant Hobo 678: Argh! Argh! Concept Art Image:Aliens_Nub.jpg| Nub Bubbins Alien Image:Aliens_Zootch.jpg| Zootch Alien Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography